<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me a story by Coffeebreakcreations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385598">Tell me a story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebreakcreations/pseuds/Coffeebreakcreations'>Coffeebreakcreations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wardenverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, FC Bayern München, Football, German National Team, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebreakcreations/pseuds/Coffeebreakcreations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and adventures of Thomas as a world renowned football player on a mission to protect Manuel Neuer from dangers coming from forces unseen and unearthly.</p><p><b>New chapter!</b> Chapter 2: The Promise ft. Thomas Muller and Anihan, the goddess of Harvest, Feasting and all celebrations of life. (A slight mention of Manu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wardenverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with a "high concept" idea. Let's see if this sticks.</p><p>Welcome :) The events in this chapter is "canon" but this is not the true first chapter. Think of it like an idea pitch or that pilot episodes that showrunners present to network execs.</p><p>Maybe I'll treat this work as a drable shelf for this AU, we'll see haha.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool evening way outside of Munich. The breeze was gentle but adamant in their presence. It swayed, swirled, along with grass and dried leaves</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, you don’t have to answer if you have to,” Manu said as his face dropped into a remorseful grimace. “I was just a little curious, I understand if it’s a sensitive topic for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas winced, perhaps he shouldn’t have reacted that badly when Manu asked about his religion. It’s not that it is a sensitive topic for him. For all there’s a lot of things that Thomas would gladly tell him. It’s just that, there’s so much to unpack that he doesn’t know where to start.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Thomas said with his best efforts to assure Manu. “I’m just surprised that you’d take an interest in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well,” Manu fumbled. “I’m always welcome to learn about different things, you know. To look for something more, something bigger than all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Manu looked to the night sky. Thomas took a quick glance at him and in that brief moment he could see the stars, all thousands of them, twinkle in the clouds of blue in his eyes. Each pinprick of light is a question that Manu have for the universe.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas has always appreciated Manu’s endless wonder for the world beyond. With his curiosity, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would be religious. In fact, Thomas admires Manu’s use of faith to extend his inquiry of the world. That’s a rare sight to see in a time where closed minded zealotry is becoming more and more mainstream.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I totally understand that,” Thomas said. “Actually, I just find it hard to look for a starting point. I honestly don’t know what to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you worship them?” Manu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of,” Thomas answered. Worship is not really the word that Thomas would think of when it comes to the gods of Isangdiwa. If he was being honest, he’s never really given any thought of his relationship to them. Thomas prays, the gods would aid him, and he would thank them with another prayer.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know how to put this. I suppose when I am in need of guidance, be it courage, wisdom or whatever, I call on their name and ask for their blessings and in turn I am to serve my duty to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty standard stuff,” Thomas answered as his eyes wandered around, listing those ‘standard stuff’ in his head. “To do good by humanity. To try to be better every single day. To not give into despair. You know, those kinds of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be nice to be into a faith that isn’t too weird about the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Isn’t Christianity just as simple as just doing good by your neighbors, your parents and your God?  That’s basically the ten commandments right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it should be,” Manu said with a slight hint of funny frustration in his voice. “I mean, you know how some of us can be just from reading about the atrocities they do because of those rules everyday is just,” Manu sighed as he rolled his eyes, “yikes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, but you’re not them, and you can’t really control those people. And as long as people like you who continue to fight back against those things. Isn’t that something to count on, atleast?”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t just all words of comfort for Thomas. He genuinely believes this. He knows how disheartening it can be when you see the good you are trying to promote get washed up by people with maligned intentions. But at the same time, what else is there to do but hope for a future, and live your life acting on that hope.</p><p> </p><p>Most of all, he knows that Manu is a good man. He has to be, or else he wouldn’t be loved by many. Not just fans all over the world but the people he gets to be with everyday. He knows that his friend wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to be better for the world.</p><p> </p><p>And there it is again. That brilliant sparkle of hope in Manu’s eyes. That smirk of determination. Nothing inspires Thomas more than seeing Manu like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I should take a page off your book as well,” Manu said. “I’ll keep it simple. Pray to my god and then do good by humanity, try to be better and not to give into despair.” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas smiled, “That’s the spirit. Just do the standard stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Manu propped himself up and looked deeper into the horizon. “I mean, we have all the tools and the material power in the world to make it happen. Why not make the most of it? Why not—”</p><p> </p><p>A ruthless gust of wind interrupts their moment. Thomas covered his eyes after being blasted by dusty wind. A loud whoosh followed by crackling sounds of branches falling off trees follows.</p><p> </p><p>Once it’s all over, he’d found Manu going over their things that had fallen over. “You just sit there, I got this,” he said. And since there wasn’t much to fix Thomas stayed put brushing off the leaves that had flown into their blanket, smoothing out the wrinkled cloth.</p><p> </p><p>When Manu went back beside Thomas he was huffing in his breath from going around. For a moment there Thomas wondered if maybe he should’ve offered to help after all.</p><p> </p><p>“It has been like that since before you came. I almost considered that maybe you were late because the winds had snatched you away or something.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why were you late anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas chuckled. “Well, I just had a few emergency detours. No big deal really. It was just something small.” Thomas lightly laughed even more.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, that was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas should’ve known better than to ignore the gut feeling he had while on the road. He knew something was following him. His suspicions grew deeper, more sinister the more he drove. And now, as he arrived near the site of where Manu should be setting up, all of his instincts were proven right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two figures that stood before him looked like silhouettes of a person. However, their shadowy appearance remained despite Thomas’ headlights blasting them with full brightness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They’re getting bolder, Thomas thought. Letting Manu go in alone was a bad idea. But what could he say to him? What could Thomas possibly warn him about? That there’s a possibility of an assault from shadow demons. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, Manu must not know. Alerting him now will get them to target him more. He’s not yet ready. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas sighed, Manu will have to excuse him for being late. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two entities stood by, patient, but ever so excited to sink their claws into Thomas’ flesh. He could almost feel their bloodthirst radiating from them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He got out of the car, went down on one knee, pressed his palm against the ground. Thomas closed his eyes and prayed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I call on Malaya, Head Goddess of Isangdiwa, Her gospel is the air, her doctrine is freedom, her temple is the sky, her judgement is justice. Bless me with gentle breeze and raging winds.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A gold symbol lit up on top of his hand. It was a symbol of a storm, swirling inwards into its eye. And with that Thomas felt himself connected to the horizon. To every stream of air that covered every contour of the ground he stood on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With one breath of clarity, Thomas could feel Malaya's energy running through him.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One entity charged, its arms ready swing. Thomas ducked and moved to the left, dodging the downward swipe of the entity. He twirled around, light and nimble, relying on the winds for balance. When he finally faced the entity, all it took was one push towards its chest and a ruthless blast of air shredded the entity apart, disintegrating it into nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When he turned his attention to the second entity it was nowhere to be found. Thomas, boosted with air, spun himself to get a quick scope of his surroundings. Nothing. However, he felt static on his arms and like instinct he looked up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The entity was dropping onto him, jaws wide open, its teeth bare, ready to grind his bones. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas sidestepped. His kick boosted the air as he shot himself high up in a 45 degree angle. He barely missed the shadow demon from getting his leg. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> While on air he straightened his hands into a blade like form. First he spun to the right, swinging his arm, sending an air slash whizzing to the direction of the entity. He followed it with another air slash, spinning himself to the opposite direction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The shadow demon, now charging towards him, managed to dodge the first slash but in a way that he’d push itself straight into the second. It let out a loud wail as it watched its fallen left arm turn into a puddle of boiling tar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas punched up, directing a blast of air to propel him downwards, gently landing on his feet despite the speed. From being extended sidewards for balance, Thomas swiped his right arm upwards and his left arm on the opposite. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It created an air blast uppercutting the entity, effectively sending it staggering back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas slowly spun, waving his arm into the air in a circular motion. A small tornado formed above the entity, spiraling downwards with a sharp point.Thomas quickly knelt, pushing his hands down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The tornado pierced through the chest of the entity, pinning it into the ground. Its remaining limbs convulsing as it ravaged through its body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When it dissipated, it left the entity completely incapacitated. It showed no signs of getting up whatsoever. Still, Thomas conjured an air drill on his right arm. It whirred around as it spun so fast it created faint lightning bolts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas approached the entity, his guard up, ready to strike. He looked down on it, helpless and paralyzed. He was about to deliver the final blow when it spoke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mortal. But how is this possible? What are you?” It gargled through tar in its mangled jaw. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thomas smirked, “I am the Warden of Isangdiwa.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With one swift strike, Thomas ended its misery. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter feels a bit rushed but I am alright with how it turned out. </p><p>I hope you liked this concept. This is a new one so I'm still working on what I want to do with this verse. But I like what I have so far.</p><p>Kudos, feedbacks and comments are appreciated. Let me know if I should write more of Wardenverse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chapter dedicated to Thomas and his best friend among the gods. The goddess of harvest, feasting and all celebrations of life pays him a visit and reminds him one of the most important thing about his time on Earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I didn't expect a new chapter to the Wardenverse this early. Thomas and Anihan's relationship is one of the early conception of this idea so I'm just very excited to finally write about them. [Barely proof-read but I'm sure errors would pop out in the open when I post this, as what they always do]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No other deity of Isangdiwa is ever as persistent as Anihan to oversee Thomas. With her everlasting care it's almost as if she’s his sister, his mother and grandmother. And sometimes all at the same time. Because Anihan is all three, being the Goddess of harvest, hunt, feasting and all celebrations of life. It's her hands that plants the seeds and picks the grains, grinds it, cooks it and feeds her bountiful bread to herself and most importantly, to others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves flowers too. So much that when Thomas whispers her name to a withering plant, he could return to it the next day to see it having the most breathtaking bloom. Her energy flows in every bit of flora around Thomas. Hence why he carries a small pouch of seeds in his travels and a quaint botanical book that he swore he would complete someday still carries the fresh aroma of every petal despite being pressed and preserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Compared to the sea, the sky, the hot magma that fills the planet’s veins and even the concept of space time itself, Anihan’s domain would seem to not compare. But Thomas strongly disagrees with that, for without her domain Kabanata would have no history to record, Liwanag and Dilim would have nothing to guide and all the other gods would have to settle in overseeing an empty world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isangdiwa is futile without her domain.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite shopping in this grocery store for a long time now, the cashier clerk still gives Thomas the befuddled look on his selection of produce. How was this still in display anyway? Most are overripe, some greyed and pale, some covered with bruises. Most shoppers would’ve ignored these over something that is obviously much more edible. A supervisor would have reprimanded a coworker for not having these tossed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they shrug anyway, and choose to get on with their job swiping the sticker tags. But after seeing the horribly misshapen papaya he tried to hide his worry that selling him this product might cost him somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly glanced back at Thomas and gave in, “I can have Stefan go to the back and get you the freshest—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but that won't be necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cashier stopped, and upon having an obvious realization that he shouldn’t be judgemental, hesitantly swiped the fruit over the scanner. The machine beeped and in its worn out dusty display showed Thomas’ total. He passed over his credit card, plus a few bills as a tip for the utter bewilderment he drives this man under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he finished helping Thomas bag his groceries, he leaned over for a quick question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had to ask,” he fumbled. “But why do you keep coming here just to buy these? Even I can’t imagine picking these over most produce on display.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy emphasis on how they said ‘you’ and ‘I’ denoting how out of place Thomas was. And that’s true. You do not expect someone like him in these kind of run down, poorly managed grocery stores. More often it remains like that because management decides it's not worth fixing anyway to the detriment of their employees. However, instead of dissuading Thomas, it is precisely why he goes here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his true answer to that question would lead to even more inquiries. So Thomas smiles at the clerk and leaves the store keeping the intrigue as it is. Surely the clerk would be too weirded out to ask questions next time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he told himself many times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back home, Thomas laid out all the undesirable produce on his kitchen counter. It doesn’t look too bad. All its flaws were just laid bare by the fluorescent lighting of the store. With sunlight dripping from his kitchen window you couldn’t tell if this was handpicked from a backyard garden or bought from the farmers market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's still food. Food that will be thrown out by their workers as per management mandates all for the silliest reasons. Produced that people worked hard for, from the days on the field down to transport only to be rejected because of negligible flaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what is Thomas if not a sentimental person. Living with an intimate understanding of the world made him like that. He knows that every cause and effect, every push and pull that while not deliberate, unlike how most world religions say, is still a divine effort. Effort that he would at least see fruitful to its end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the poor confused cashier was right. Some of these are obviously no longer edible. And so after careful inspection of each and every inch of the produce he put away the okay looking ones leaving behind those that were overripe and some close to rotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's time to perform his little trick. When summoning a god’s powers he’d have to recite an entire incantation. However, Anihan lends a faint amount of power freely to Thomas that he can summon it willingly. Still, he needs to concentrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and stilled his breath. Thomas hovered his hands over the kitchen counter, swaying it along the fruits and vegetables. One, two, three breaths, vocal and deep. He let air fill his lungs like the magic now coursing through his veins. And in a brief moment of clarity he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anihan. Let’s feast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. The buzzing of civilian life outside grinded to a halt. The ambient sounds that surround him stood still. In his mind there is a slow tick, a countdown. One, two, three. And then as if on cue a faint breeze whooshed along him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘I just don’t want food wastage’ would’ve been an abundant answer,” A voice of a frail elederly woman echoed around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room brightened up. It is as if Thomas would walk outside now he’d find himself in the tropics, where the sunlight is sweet, thick and mellow like caramel and the breeze is cool, lush and rejuvenating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman appeared out of nowhere beside Thomas and playfully placed her hands on the edge of the counter, pushing herself up for a better view of the selection of produce. Thomas was fazed a little bit, not expecting Anihan to actually manifest. She’s always had a habit of just appearing out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anihan appeared as a woman in her thirties. Her skin was a beautiful shade of brown with freckles and a few spots from being under the sun. Her hair was auburn in a deliberately messy curl, flowing just shy of her shoulder blades. She was grinning over the fruits and vegetables assembled before her, hazel brown eyes twinkling with delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Thomas can address her, she twirled out of sight. He tried to follow but she vanished to thin air. As he was occupied trying to spot where she’d gone, a voice of a little girl squealed giggled behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Anihan once again, this time appearing as a little girl. She looked young enough to be friends with some of the daughters of Thomas’ teammates. The little girl could barely reach the kitchen counter so she resorted on looking at Thomas expectantly. But Thomas knows what she wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took an apple from the counter. A while earlier this was moldy and bruised but now its red skin appeared glossy and plump. Like it was just freshly picked and home grown. He tossed it to Anihan and the little goddess caught it with her tiny arms and cradled it to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inspected the apple, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Finally, she took one generous bite and squealed in delight. Her cheeks turned pink at how sweet and tart the apple tasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it good?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very, very sweet,” the little girl answered. Anihan took another bite. And as the flavor burst on her tongue once more she hopped and twirled away from view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas ignored her disappearance this time. Turning his attention to a mango, its orange-yellow skin glittering on the sunlight as if it was inviting Thomas to eat it. He made one small pinch on its bottom and peeled the entire fruit in one pull. He learned that eating it like this somehow feels sweeter and juicier than scooping the flesh and putting it in a bowl. It's messier, sure, but it's twenty times more satisfying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he leaned on the sink before taking a bite. Mango stains are a hell to get rid of on fabrics. He learned it the hard way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anihan appeared once more, just like how Thomas expected, now in her middle-aged form. She helped herself up, sitting on the kitchen counter. Taking another bite off a half-eaten apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Isangdiwa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring,” Anihan answered as she chewed, “as always.” She swallowed. “Malaya is doing her own thing, being the overseer of the planet. Kabanata and Kalawakan are off in their weird corners of the universe. The Soul twins, while fun, have their own thing going on that I’d rather not intrude. Ragasa and Silyab are so close to snarling at me like a rabid dog when I approach—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t?” Thomas teased, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Anihan said, returning a playful leer at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Irog, well,” Anihan recounted. “Irog treats every love affair on earth like its warfare. They should switch domains with Silyab and maybe earthly conflicts would be resolved a little bit better,” She ranted. “She’s too strategic, why can’t she just let it happen naturally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas raised his brow on that small jab to Silyab. The Deity of Warriors will not appreciate that comment that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And speaking of Irog, how’s Manu doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Thomas said, almost choking on the chunk of mango flesh in his throat. “What does Manu have to do with Irog?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anihan twirled a curl of her hair in her fingers. “You know, you two seems to be getting along quite well lately. So close, too close that it might just be something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas tossed the mango seed into the compost bin. “As per my mission,” Thomas said in a matter of factly way, “the closer I am, the more I can protect him. Have you seen how frequent the shadows spawn nowadays?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anihan rolled her eyes. “Malaya never forgets to boast how often you summon her power instead of Silyab. How about you use mine in combat so you can shut them both.” She returned her attention to Thomas and gave him a sharp look, pretty intent on squeezing answers out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But no,” Anihan segued back to the topic, “you can tell me. I can keep a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas gave her a look of disapproval. She, in turn, also stopped as she took a quick recount of her track record regarding keeping a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she conceded. “But even if I do tell, it’s not like anyone in Isangdiwa would listen to me anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anihan, there’s nothing to tell. We’re just friends. And he— “ Thomas pondered. He gave a quick sigh, his face dropped into a resolute deposition..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my mission. Nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Thomas turned his back against Anihan pretending to tinker on something. Anihan meanwhile decided not to press further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He promised time and time again that he would be nothing more than Manu’s friend. That he would just be by his side, helping him go through his sorrows, celebrating each of his victories. Thomas convinced himself repeatedly that he would be just fine to be Manu’s silent protector. To make sure that the shadows will never put its claws against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To do anything else, might compromise the mission that Malaya graciously trusted unto him, that he himself offered his service to the will of Isangdiwa. To finally repay all his dues to the gods that have taken care of him since time he could not remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manu is his friend, but most importantly, he is his mission. A promise time and time again. A mantra. A reminder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow audible biting sound distracted Thomas. He turned to find Anihan as an elderly woman silently enjoying a bite of her apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and flicked her wrist, the core of the fruit in her hand turned to a green sparkle that vanished into thin air. He gave Thomas a patient smile, her wrinkles and laugh lines curling along her aged skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in this form that her power peaks for Anihan is not a testament of sheer strength and cosmic might, but of worldly spirit that runs through every root system that covers the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That apple was one of the sweetest things I took a bite on,” Anihan said. “We wouldn’t know that it was if you hadn’t picked it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was almost rotten and you brought it back,” Thomas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you wait until you do too?” Anihan asked. “Until that you’ve pushed away every chance to experience happiness to experience life before looking deep into your soul and seeing it crushed after bearing all the weight of the world over your shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, then, Thomas? Fruits and vegetables are one thing but I’m sure no one in Isangdiwa can do anything about a soul riddled with regrets. Not even Liwanag and Dilim. Divine will is mighty but the effort must come from the bearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m just worried that you’re pushing yourself too far while caging your soul with impossible restraints with no room for growth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when you would take a peak over at Malaya’s basin. Through the sea of clouds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas nodded. Among the thrones of the divine, he would look at worldly affairs with childlike wonder. Studying, speculating what must it be like to walk on the earth. To live each of these tiny, seemingly insignificant lives. It might seem small, sure, but to each of them it is their world. Different from their neighbors. Unique experiences, thoughts and interpretations of the bare reality in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here he is, among them. Just like what he’s always wanted. And it is like what he thought it would be. It has a lot of downsides, pain, grief and corruption but he’s always witnessed how they would fight through it. How after being broken down they would stand fortified, stronger than ever before. Wiser, more careful while still perfectly imperfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is more beautiful than anything else so much more that it only stands as an inspiration to fight against the ugly that stands to ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You must live, Thomas. No matter what. You need not bear the weight of this mission on your own. You have us. You have me. All it takes is for you to utter our name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Thomas could answer, Anihan had vanished. The room returned to its previous state, somber and lonely. Despite all of that, Thomas is reminded once more of another important thing. That he is never alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over the horizon just outside the kitchen window, inspecting each cloud that swam along Malaya’s sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, Anihan,” he said, silent and sincere like a prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will live.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of mention about the other gods in this chapter. I hope I can write a few details exploring them in the future. This au is a fun side wip unlike my abstractionverse that had become too serious of a concept for me to write fun stories like these.</p><p>This is embarrassing to ask of but, if you like this chapter I'd like to hear about it. Feedbacks, comments, a kudos &lt;3. If there's something you want to say whether it be a single word to a long rant I'd love nothing more than reading it. Please don't be shy if you want to tell me something. I'm open for thoughts and suggestions.</p><p>A thousand thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>